Mr & Mrs Morgan: Settling An Old Score
by Challenge Acceptor
Summary: (A Morgan Family Trilogy) With the return of an old adversary, the Morgans must return to the town they ran away from in order to put an end to their enemy once and for all. But will their past put them in more danger than either of them can handle?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan:  
_Settling an Old Score_

Without a single word spoken, she could sense one of their conversations coming, the mixture of emotions clear on her husband's face the moment he walked through the door of their little cottage on the outskirts of Rome. This particular conversation, unlike most of the ones they've had in the past, is weeks in the making.

It had all started little over a month ago when they had gotten the call, from an old friend, informing them of an adversary's return. Through the days following, her husband went through a list of his old contacts, trying his best to track down his enemy and the reason the man has chosen to stick his neck out after all these years.

Could it be that, in her husband's absence, the man has gained a sense of safety? Did he now have more powerful allies than in the past, giving him the ability to no longer fear her husband or those connected to him? What, after all these years, would give this man the guts, if not the stupidity, to make his presence known again?

Whatever the reasons are that have brought this slime infested being back to the land of the living, one thing she had been certain of was that her husband would not rest easy until he is finally able to put an end to the man that had threatened her life many times in the past.

Regardless of whether or not she believes it necessary, every part of her knew that it was only a matter of time before they sat down to have this conversation. For weeks she had imagined what she would say to him, what her side of the argument would be, what words she would use to talk him out of it.

Like him, she had hated the man with every fiber of her being, not appreciating what the man's threat on her life almost cost her. Had she allowed it to happen, she would have lost out on a lifetime with the man she loves, all because that sleazeball decided that she was an easy target and access to get what he wanted.

"I'm going back." he gets right to the the point, something she has always admired about him, till this day. "I've tried to let them handle it, but I can't do it anymore."

"I know." she voices softly, having seen this coming from that very first day. "But you know this isn't going to be easy. Going back now, after all these years, after everything we did before we left that town behind us. Are you really prepared to face all of that again just to end this?"

"I don't see any alternatives." he counters, rising to his feet as he tries to remain in control of the storm brewing within him. "If I don't put an end to this, its not a question of if it'll get chaotic. Its only a question of how bad and who will suffer in the process."

"I understand what's at risk, I really do." she assures him as she makes her way to stand in front of him, sliding her hands up to frame his face. "The question being, do you? Do you really understand what will be at risk if you go back? Can you even imagine how Sonny will react if you return to town with the sole purpose of taking Sorrel down?"

"That can't matter." he forces himself to not go there, knowing that it couldn't sway his decision, not with everything on the line. "Sonny will just have to deal with it."

"You know him better than anyone." she can see he doesn't want to talk about it, but she needs to. She has to believe that he's going into this with a clear head and the full picture in mind. "Sonny will see this as a threat. He will see your return as an outright insult to his ability as a boss. Not to mention the fact that Johnny, one of his trusted men, one of his own lieutenants, felt the need to call you instead of trusting Sonny to handle it. No matter how you look at this, your return will not be welcomed and I need to know for sure that you're prepared to handle that."

"I am." he says with apt conviction, his eyes portraying to her just how solidified his is in his decision. "If it comes down to it, I'll handle Sonny. For now, all I can focus on is finding Sorrel and ending this."

"Okay." she takes a deep breath before releasing her hold on him, turning abruptly to their closet to retrieve their luggage. "I'll start packing our stuff."

"You're not coming." he stops her as she's about to open her drawer. "Just because I have to go back, it doesn't mean you have to."

"Doesn't it?" she counters, meeting his eyes with a stern look of her own. "I'm not letting you face that crazy town alone."

"You already said its not going to be easy for me to go back." he points out, trying to get her to see reason. "Things for you will be a lot worse."

"I can handle my past just fine." she returns with such apt conviction that it gives him pause, unable to come up with a viable argument at this point. "I'm going with you."

What was he going to say? No she can't handle it? Over the years, he has seen her ability to adapt and persevere, there's hardly a thing he could think of that she can't overcome or handle. Staring into her beautifully determined blue eyes, he sees the same determination she had in her eyes the night they left town together, a look that told him he wasn't leaving this town alone any more than he had the last time he had seen that look in her eyes.

"I guess I'll go make travel arrangements." he voices, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead before turning for the door. "Hopefully we'll be on the first available flight out."

They haven't even begun the painstaking journey back to that godforsaken town yet she can already feel the tension begin to form within her. After all it had taken to free themselves from the constraints of their past, the devotion they had felt to those they loved, as well as the instinct to forever be loyal to those people, she can only hope that they don't get tangled up in it all again.

For as long as either of them could remember, they have always been loyal to a fault, constantly allowing the responsibilities of the past hold them in place, stuck in the same position, forever caring for those that have helped them one way or another in their lives. Merely a struck of luck and timing enabled them to be free and that wasn't making her feel any better about returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan:  
_Settling an Old Score_

Dark red streaks clash against the dimming blue sky as the sun begins to set on another beautiful day in Rome. A fitting last sight, she thinks, as they board a plane at the local airstrip. The weight of her gun at the small of her back reminds her of just what they are returning to. While living on the outskirts of town, they didn't have much need for their weapons, but Port Charles is a different town entirely.

Brimming with mobsters and crooked cops, not to mention the day to day thugs and con artists alike, the need for protection raises significantly opposed to their comfortably safe cottage. With a few strings pulled here and there, they are able to board the plane, guns and all, with no one the wiser. Something she credits to her husband's ever persuasive ways.

"You know I love you, right?" he voices, much like he always does, his lips mere breaths away from hers.

"I know." she whispers, melting into him as his lips take claim to hers, her forehead resting against his when breathing becomes essential. "I love you back."

Soon enough the door shuts and the plane begins to make its way down the airstrip, slowly preparing to ascend into the vast open skies. For many years he had sworn nothing would ever be important enough to return to Port Charles, nothing would ever force his hand in making this trip, not for as long as he lives. The irony in being there in that moment isn't lost on him.

In the back of his mind, he's certain that he knew something would eventually bring him back, having left more loose ends than he cared to admit. Now, with one very deadly loose end free to roam the streets of the town he had left behind, all his prior feelings must be ignored, not as long as Joseph Sorrel is free to live his life as he pleases.

. . . . . .

The persistent ringing of his cellphone drives Johnny O'Brien to the brink of insanity as he continues to ignore it, needing to prepare for his friends' arrival. Regardless of what the other guards believe, he knows for certain that this thing will only end bad if its left up to Sonny. They have already lost three men and six more lay wounded in the hospital. Enough is enough.

"Sorry, Fran." he sighs, unable to allow anyone to sway him. "Not this time."

If the word on the streets are to be believed, Sorrel is far from the man he had been when he first grazed the scene. With unknown backers and equally unknown firepower, Port Charles needs Jason Morgan now more than ever to put an end to the ever growing threat that Sorrel poses.

In a town filled with people he loves and cares for, Johnny will not risk this turning into an all out mob war on the streets, not if he can prevent it. Against everyone's beliefs and warnings, he has made the call to bring his long time friend back into play and he doesn't regret it for even a second. Not while the chances of putting an end to Sorrel continues to rise the closer his friend gets to town.

Stepping through the door of one of his personal safe houses, the smell of a house long since vacant surrounds him, giving him the realization that he had a lot of work to do before the Morgans arrive. Kicking the door shut behind him, he quickly gets to work to make the place livable again, hoping against hope that he's right and Jason will be the answer to his problem.

. . . . . .

Slamming his cellphone down onto the bar, Francis Corelli begins to curse in every language he knows after getting the voice mail for the umpteenth time today. For weeks his friend has been dodging his calls, barely speaking to him when they happen to be working a job together, and now he fears he may have done the one thing he has begged him not to.

For years they have come up against the most dangerous people that their world has to offer and not once did they ever make that call. Regardless of what's going on with the business, they have survived and pushed forward together, upholding the business that they both have come to rely on. They've done it countless times before, they can do it now.

After all it taken for their friends to make it out of this town, for Jason to make it out of this life, they owed it to him to not drag him back. Especially not for scum like Joseph Sorrel, its just not worth it. With the town already on edge, their return will only prove to escalate it. If they're to ever return, it should be on good terms, not for this. Not now.

"Dammit, John." he grumbles into his cellphone when he gets the voice mail AGAIN, sliding his gun into the small of his back as he walks out of his house. "Whatever the hell you're up to, don't do anything stupid! I'll be calling again."

With two men missing and a warehouse up in flames, he can't sit around worrying about his friend, regardless of the fact that its down right warranted. Settling in the pit of his stomach is a feeling he can't stand to have, a feeling that everything's about to go up in smoke, a feeling that curls his toes and makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

. . . . . . . .

Luggage in hand, the cold steel of their guns flush against their backs make them stand tall as they exit the plane and step foot on Port Charles pavement, a stern feeling surging through them as they make their way through customs. Maybe it was the task ahead of them or the town itself, but nothing felt good about being back.

Stepping through the airport doors, they come face to face with Johnny, a clear look of relief flooding his features when their eyes meet. Its closing in on ten in the evening and, from the look on his face, its apparent that the man was in desperate need of some shut eye.

"John." she voices, releasing her hold on her husband to wrap her arms around the man that had protected her life in the past. "Its good to see you."

"You have no idea." he mutters, holding her close for a moment, truly having missed her in the years she's been gone. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

"We should get going." Jason voices, not liking the feeling of being watched that surges through him in that moment. "Its not safe here."

"You're right." Johnny replies, gesturing to his SUV a few feet away. "Come on, I've got a place set up for you to stay while you're in town."

Sliding into the driver's seat of the SUV, Johnny waits for the two to climb in the back before taking off. In as many years as they have been gone, its been just as long since Johnny has driven for anyone, Sonny preferring Francis or Marco over him. It kind of felt good to do it again. Especially for these two.

"I half expected Sorrel to be waiting at the airstrip when we landed." she admits as she nestles into him for the long drive. "From what Johnny said, I don't know, I expected him to put on some kind of show of power."

"He'll show his face." Jason assures his wife as he settles into the sit. "Sooner or later, he'll show his face."

"And, when he does, you'll be ready for him."

"Right." he places a soft kiss upon her temple. "When he does, I'll be ready for him."

_note to public: they left roughly around 2000 and have been gone roughly a decade._


End file.
